


Sunshine

by Iris_Grace



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hug. They touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> 标题和歌词其实来自Keane家的Sunshine，取歌词的意思。加上Tom说过，如果Keane家有一首是情歌的话，那就是Sunshine了。

I hold you in cupped hands

And shield you from the storm

Where only some dumb idiot

Would let you go

 

Nico很顺利地在沙滩上找到了Nelsinho。

他伸手拍了拍Nelsinho的肩，Nelsinho回过头看到他，站起身。

Nico知道自己脸上的表情并不好，但他没有去克制。

其他人会问他“怎么了”“你还好吗”，而Nelsinho……

Nelsinho只是抿紧了嘴唇，凝视了他几秒，接着伸开手臂，却是嫌弃一般撇过了头。

于是Nico就走进了那个怀抱里。他深吸了一口气，想要说话但说不出口，得到的回应就是Nelsinho在他背上轻拍的手。

于是Nico就抱得更紧了一点。他能感觉到Nelsinho微微转头看他，但仍旧没有说话。

然后Nelsinho揉了揉他的头发。

Nico长出了一口气，轻声说，“我想你。”

他指的并不是这几个月，甚至不是这几年，他想的，甚至不能说是Nelsinho，而是曾经那段日子。在很早、很早之前的日子。

他们可以在P房里偷偷拥抱，在比赛结束之后一起去买零食，然后Nelsinho会抢走他手里的一半，因为他自己的总会在他俩的争抢中洒掉一些。他们可以买一个冰激凌，然后红着脸一人一口一起吃掉。他可以随时随地从人群里把Nelsinho偷走，一起去做随便什么事。

那是很久、很久之前的事情了。

Nelsinho应该是从他的语气里感觉到了什么，于是只是抱紧了他。

 

Nico一直不懂为什么大家总觉得他和Nelsinho是两类人。他们身上的共同点明明远远多出不同点。他当然清楚，乍看起来他和Nelsinho根本毫无共同语言——他给人感觉很有教养，Nelsinho给人感觉像是被宠坏的小孩。

但是明明是一样的。

Nelsinho有时候给人感觉像是个骄傲的混球，Nico当然知道他并不是混球，至于骄傲，他并不比Nelsinho少多少。他们都泾渭分明地划分着周围的人，让大多数人认不清自己的真面目。只不过Nelsinho总让人觉得他任性，而Nico总让人觉得他温和。

本质都是一样的。

Nelsinho曾经抱着靠垫在Nico家的沙发上喝着热巧克力说Nico对人太假，Nico当然可以反问他你就真了吗，但他只是凑过去凑得很近很近，最后说，“对你是真的就行了”。

Nico曾经躺在Nelsinho的床上说Nelsinho太任性，结果Nelsinho只闷声哼了一声，反问，“那你怎么还在我床上？”

对方和别人是不一样的，和其他所有人都不一样，是完全不同的存在。Nico没有问过Nelsinho，但知道一定如此。他可以直接挨到Nelsinho身边也不会被躲开，Nelsinho可以随便拿他的东西也不会被过问。他们从来不谈及这些，因为没有必要。他们也从来没有就此达成过协议，因为也没有必要。

他们不是朋友，各种意义层面上来说都不是，也不会是，那是另一个区块的概念。

他们只是，只要知道对方在那里，就足够了。朋友不足以描述他们，也不适用于他们。

有很长的一段时间，他们甚至不聊天，不说心里话，只会约对方出去喝咖啡吃甜点，就最近的电影评头论足，然后吃完散伙。

Nico只是知道他需要时不时见到Nelsinho，哪怕什么都不说。

归根结底，是因为明白对方会懂，所以不需要去说。

 

最终两个人并肩坐在沙滩上看日落，手里拿着Nico被Nelsinho踹去买的啤酒。

手臂贴着手臂，Nico时不时转头去看Nelsinho。虽然两个人都剪短了头发，时不时留起胡茬，但是在Nico眼里，Nelsinho还是软软的——字面意义上的，软软的。

于是伸出手直接把Nelsinho的脑袋按进了自己怀里。

“Nico Rosberg你干嘛！！！”Nelsinho拿着啤酒瓶的手努力保持平衡，但却并没有挣扎。

如Nico所说，软软的。

“呐，”Nico把他的脑袋挖起来看他，“我没地方住。”

Nelsinho翻了个白眼，“你不是什么都有计划的德国人吗？”

“这次没有。”耍赖得极为干脆。

Nelsinho哼了一声直起身子，“那就勉强收留你好了。”他朝Nico斜过了啤酒瓶。

Nico用自己的酒瓶跟他碰了一下，两个人各喝了一口。

太阳就要落山了。

Nelsinho突然站起了身，“走吧？”他转头朝Nico笑，“这里你不是还没逛过？”

Nico站起身，一口喝干了啤酒，然后光明正大地拉住了他的手腕。

 

两个人回到酒店的时候天已经黑了。各自冲了个澡，Nelsinho只套了条裤子就蹦到床上叠起枕头靠着用遥控器换台。Nico还套了件T恤，倒了两杯水，放了一杯在Nelsinho床头，才跟着爬了上去。

爬上去第一件事就是从Nelsinho身下的枕头堆里抽一个当靠垫。

Nelsinho瞥了他一眼，继续换台。

Nico端起水杯喝了一口，继续盯着他看。

半分钟后Nelsinho放下遥控器，转过头，“你看够了没有？”

“没有，”Nico放下水，“你……”

Nelsinho竖起手，“别！”

Nico丝毫没有受影响地靠过去亲他一下，“还是一样啊。”

“我就当你在夸我年轻又好看好了。”Nelsinho推了他肩一把。

Nico笑着握住了他的手。

Nelsinho沉默了几秒，抬头看向音量早就调低到听不清的电视机，开口道，“你今天格外黏人。”

“因为这里没有沙发可以挤。”

Nelsinho转头看他，反手握住了他的手，然后凑过去亲了一下他的眼睑。

 

Nico看着Nelsinho靠在他肩头已经半睡过去的侧脸，轻轻拨开他额前的几缕头发，低头亲吻他的额头。

嘴唇贴上去的瞬间，他突然明白了Nelsinho于他究竟是什么。

是和赛车一样，早就认定自己想要，并会为此一直努力的目标。

嘴唇离开之后，Nico低头看他，轻声说，“晚安，Nels。”

Nelsinho模糊地“嗯”了一声，就在Nico以为这就是回答的时候，Nelsinho的手先是拍上了他的胳膊，然后一路向上爬上他的肩，最后停留在的颈边。

Nelsinho的手指搭着他的后颈懒洋洋地划了两下。

晚安。

Nico微笑着闭上了眼睛。

他知道的，于Nelsinho来说，他也一样。

 

If I’m one thing

Then that’s the one thing

 

 

FIN.


End file.
